poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Sodor Saviours
'''Thomas and Friends: Sodor Saviours '''is a show created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Firemandave69. Summary Thomas and his friends are a rescue team who don various modifications to help their friends out of modern everyday situations. Episodes Part 1 #Engines Save the Baby Elephant - A Baby Elephant at Sodor Zoo is enjoying his life with his parents, until he falls into a trap by Team Rocket. When Thomas and his friends hear it, they must do anything to save it from being taken by the Pokemon-stealing team. #Save The Boys On Fire! - When both Bart Simpson and Ryan F-Freeman get trapped in a burning building, the engines have to modify and find out who caused the fire. #Engines Save a Runaway train - Rocky is helping Goku to clean up the track, when he rolls down the hill and gets into a runaway! Now the engines will have to try their best to save him. #The Tank Engine Who Fixed The Sodor Pizza Restaurant - Sodor Pizza is running out of money due to the sign becoming broken by someone. Now Thomas and his friends have to fix the Pizza Restraurant's sign and find the man who broke it. #Engines Save a Lightship - Lilly Lightship's lightbuld has gone out because someone cut off the electricy! Now both the engines and Applejack have to fix Lilly's light before a ship hits the rocks. #Do Ponies Dream of Cinema Fires? - A My Little Pony: Friendship Games session at Sodor Cinema takes a turn for the bad when King Sombra unexpectedly lits it in flames! Now the engines, Pinkie Pie, Goku and Ash from Pokemon XY&Z have to fight the flames, save everyone and stop King Sombra's plans to take over Sodor! #Engines in a Fog - Captain the Lifeboat is on night patrol when his light goes out and to make matters worse, a fog rolls in, rendering his sight useless! Now the engines and SpongeBob have to save Captain before a big ship collides with him. #Roller Coaster In Danger! - The Wondercolts are on a roller coaster at the Sodor Amussment Park when suddenly it goes haywire! Now the engines and Homer Simpson have to save the people on the roller coaster before it falls into the ocean. #Engines Save a Duck - Duck is pulling coaches along the coast when a landslide knocks him into the ocean! Now the engines and Sci-Twi have to save him before sharks gobble him to bits. #A Colossal Boat Sink! - A ship is heading to Sodor when the waves knock it into some rocks, causing it sink! Now the engines and Patrick Star have to save everyone and the ship before them sink to the bottom of the ocean. #Engines Save a Sailboat - Skiff gets caught in a storm and can't get to Sodor! Now The engines and Lisa Simpson have to save him before the weather gets worse. #Marion's Unbeaten Rescue - Marion the Steam Shovel is working in the high mountains until she traps Timothy in a tunnel! The engines and Anna from Frozen have to save Timothy with the help of Marion. #Engines Save Disneyland - The Disneyland rides are down due to the power being cut out! The engines and Sandy Cheeks have to fix Disneyland's magical rides in time for the kids arrival the next day. #The Fall of Hollywood - Someone has blown up the Hollywood sign! Thomas and his friends with Sunset From MLP must fix it and track down the culprit. #Engines Save a Super Engine - Percy tries to help engines on his own but he soon puts himself in danger! Now the engines have to save him. #End of The Red Tails - The Red Tails are flying, but then someone shoots then and The Red Tails fall to the sea! The engines have to save them before sharks gobble The Red Tails to bits. #Engines Save a Crane - Kevin the Crane enjoys playing with his friends until he buries himself in rubbish! The engines now have to dig Kevin out. #Don't Let Go, Lisa! - Lisa Simpson has to cross a high wire but she's afraid of heights! The engines have to encourage her to go all the way. #You Can Do It, Donkey #Engines Save Dreamworld #Sins of a Pony #Engines Save Philip #The Book Trinity: Killed! #Engines Save Sea World #The EDM District's Big Killing! #Engines Save a Hoot #Wet'n'Wild In Flames #Engines Save a Schoolday #A Whale Of a Rescue #Engines Save a Tugboat #Exyz Returns (one hour special) Part 2 #Engines Save WB Movie World #The Missing Space Alien #Engines Save Emily #Have You Seen This 10-Years-Old Simpson and Pokemon? #The New Engine Category:Transformersprimfan